Estos son mis sentimientos
by M.Ven5
Summary: Estaban por completar la perla de Shikon, e InuYasha pensaba que todo terminaría... Dejará que todo se acabe sin la mujer que ama a su lado? InuxKag ONESHOT


~-~-~

Este fic es dedicado a Paty-chan, fiel seguidora de este anime y manga.

Espero que todos ustedes, queridos lectores, disfruten este fic, y dejen algún review n___n

~-~-~

* * *

Era de noche y el viento resoplaba entre los árboles, moviendo las hojas y haciéndolas volar en el aire.

El peliplateado se encontraba recargado en una rama de aquellos árboles altos que daban una amplia vista a la luna.

Sus ojos eran tales, que cuando los mirabas, te llegaba una sensación de tristeza, melancolía.

Estaban muy cerca de completar la perla de Shikon, y cuando esto sucediera… Kagome regresaría a su época actual, ya no habría nada que la arraigara a la época Sengoku, y él… estaría solo

_Kagome…_

Ese nombre resonaba en los pensamientos de InuYasha, ya había perdido a varias personas que le eran cercanas, personas a las que él amaba… ¿Podría aguantar esta vez?

¿En realidad está enamorado de Kagome?

Los ojos ámbar se nublaron aún más, le dolía el pecho… le dolía el corazón

Sacudió su cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos melancólicos, se acurrucó a la rama del árbol y cerró sus ojos

Una lágrima resbaló desde sus ojos ámbar hasta el final de la barbilla.

Ignoró esa lagrima e intentó dormirse, eso era lo que necesitaba… se sentía cansado de velar por esa chica de cabellos azabaches que siempre le gritaba, esa niña llorona con ojos chocolate que le gritaba '¡ABAJO!' y éste le obedecía, esa chica de tez blanca como la leche y manos suaves como el viento, el viento que le acariciaba el rostro y arrastraba esa lágrima de soledad y frustración.

-¡InuYasha!

_¿Kagome?_

-¡InuYasha!

Volteó hacia abajo y se encontró con la muchacha que gobernaba sus pensamientos, parecía estar buscándolo, ya que volteaba para todos lados, y estaban alejados del campamento donde, supuestamente, deberían de estar Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

InuYasha se mantuvo callado al ver que Kagome se recargaba en el árbol al no encontrarlo.

-InuYasha…- Susurró por lo bajo Kagome, pero InuYasha percató esa triste voz gracias a sus habilidosas orejas de hanyou.

InuYasha se preocupó…

_¿Esta… triste?_

Se preguntó, es cierto que acababan de tener otra discusión de las muchas otras que han tenido a través de su jornada, pero siempre terminaban hablándose de una u otra manera, o se perdonaban, aunque Kagome terminara llorando.

Yes que, el peliplateado no puede soportar que Kagome llore, simplemente no puede… le llega un sentimiento de culpa que lo come por dentro cada vez que escucha los sollozos de la sacerdotisa.

-InuYasha… yo- Susurró Kagome, InuYasha estaba a punto de bajar de su rama, pero al oír a Kagome, mejor se quedó en su sitio.

-Yo… lo siento, InuYasha- Una gota de agua salada salió y recorrió la mejilla de la de cabellos azabache.

De un salto, InuYasha bajó del árbol, quedando detrás de Kagome

-Kagome… ¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó InuYasha, a lo que Kagome rápidamente se volteó para ver a la persona que irrumpía sus pensamientos.

-Inu… Yasha- Dijo entrecortadamente, ¿InuYasha la había estado escuchando?

Miró el rostro de InuYasha, sus ojos ámbar brillaban en medio de la noche y el viento ondeaba sus cabellos, no tenía expresión alguna, sus ojos lo delataban: se sentía igual que ella.

-Yo…- Y las lágrimas la invadieron, corrió a InuYasha y lo abrazó con fuerza, teniendo su cabeza debajo de la de él, no importando lo que él pensara de ella, solo quería que él la comprendiera, que él le correspondiera sus sentimientos y que no importaba lo que pasara con la perla, ella siempre estaría a su lado.

-Ka… Kagome- No le había correspondido el abrazo

-InuYasha, lo siento… yo, no quiero volver a pelear contigo nunca… por favor… InuYasha, deja quedarme contigo- Le dijo, abrazándolo con más fuerza, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

-Ya… terminaremos la búsqueda de la perla de Shikon, y podrás regresar a tu época y…-

-¡No! Yo no quiero eso… quiero quedarme aquí contigo, InuYasha- Le dijo, cerrando los ojos. La realidad es difícil.

-Ka…_Kagome-_ El corazón de InuYasha iba a mil por hora, estaba experimentando todo tipo de emociones

-InuYasha yo- Su oración fue cortada al sentir los brazos protectores de InuYasha alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándola intensamente contra él.

-Kagome, yo… te quiero para mí- Le dijo, su corazón estaba hablando en ese momento, la voz de Kagome lo había salvado de su depresión.

Kagome separó su rostro ligeramente para encontrarse con el de InuYasha,.

Sus miradas se conectaron, sólo existían ellos dos, debajo de ése árbol, con la simple pero hermosa luz de la luna iluminándolos a ambos.

Kagome se le acercó temerosa al rostro de InuYasha, y sus labios se unieron como uno solo.

Dejaban salir todos sus sentimientos mediante ese beso suave, gentil, lleno de amor y emociones encontradas.

-Te am-Kagome fue interrumpida por un segundo beso repentino por parte de InuYasha, este fue más agresivo y revelador, marcando su territorio en los labios de la morena.

Kagome le correspondió, besándose, con más pasión pero sin excederse, hasta que les faltó el aire.

-¡Te amo InuYasha!- Le dijo, mostrando un rostro de alivio y felicidad, lanzándose a InuYasha, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Te amo… Kagome- Le dijo suavemente, dámdole sentimiento a cada palabra, abrazándole por la cintura.

Se separaron, la felicidad desbordaba de la pareja.

-¿Regresamos?- Dijo Kagome, mostrando una sonrisa angelical y sus mejillas sonrojadas, tomandole la mano a InuYasha

-Si…-Dijo, no creyendo que tenía a la mujer que más amaba a su lado.

Se dirigieron de regreso a donde se encontraban Sango, Miroku y el pequeño kitsune

_(crack)_

Se escuchó un ruido de entre los árboles, e InuYasha tomó posición de defensa

-Detrás de mi, Kagome- Le dijo, Kagome obedeció la orden de InuYasha y se puso detrás de él. InuYasha protegiéndola.

InuYasha empezó a olfatear. Su rostro se quedó perplejo.

-¿Qué pasa InuYasha?- Le preguntó preocupada Kagome, mirando que el rostro del peliplateado estaba casi pálido

-Es…- No terminó su frase, ya que se escuchó un ruido más fuerte de entre los árboles, y de un salto, salió Shippo

-¡SI! ¡Ya se reconciliaron!- Dijo felizmente el pequeño zorrito

-¡Shippo!-Dijo Kagome, sorpresiva

-Hola, InuYasha- Dijo Sango con una risita, saliendo por uno de los arbustos, con Kirara en su hombro derecho.

-Debo decir…- Empezó a decir Miroku, saliendo detrás de Sango- que estábamos algo nerviosos de InuYasha nos olfateara y nos descubrieran espiándolos, pero… creo que estaba muy ocupado- Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa pícara y guiñeándole el ojo a InuYasha, el cual estaba rojo como tomate.

-Me alegra de que estén juntos- Dijo Sango, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro –No sabíamos cuanto más iban a tardar-

-¡N-Nos estaban espiando! Dijo exaltado InuYasha, que aún seguía rojo

-Bueno, eso ya no importa…-Dijo Miroku, un tanto nervioso por le temperamento de InuYasha- Están juntos, eso es lo que importa-

-Si… eso es lo que importa- Dijo Kagome, mirando a InuYasha y dándole una sonrisa, a lo cual, InuYasha se puso más rojo… si es que se podía.

Shippo miraba toda la escena.

-Bueno… ya regresemos al campamento- Dijo InuYasha, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al campamento, saltándole la sien.

Kagome corrió detrás de él y lo tomo del brazo, InuYasha volteó a verla. Tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-Creo… que me quedaré solo… ¡Oigan! ¡Esperenme!- Decía Shippo, corriendo rápidamente para alcanzarlos.

~-~-~

* * *

Reviews? Siempre me hacen feliz, por favor! Algún comentario? *0*

* * *


End file.
